The Rescuers
The Rescuers (Los Rescatadores en España y Bernardo y Bianca en Hispanoamérica) es la película número 23 en la serie de películas animadas de Walt Disney Pictures. Fue producida por Walt Disney Productions y lanzada originalmente en los Estados Unidos el 22 de Junio de 1977 por Buena Vista. La película es sobre una sociedad de ratones, llamada Salvamento Eficaz, localizada en Nueva York en el sótano de las Naciones Unidas, que hacen el bien en el mundo real. Dos de estos ratones, un conserje llamado Bernardo y la elegante delegada de Hungría, Miss Bianca acuden al rescate de Penny, una niña huérfana que ha sido secuestrada, con la ayuda del cómico albatros Orville y una variedad de animales habitantes del pantano en la isla en la que Penny está siendo cautiva. La película fue inspirada por una serie de libros infantiles escritos por Margery Sharp, en especial "Los Rescatadores" y "Miss Bianca", de la literatura inglesa. Estuvo cuatro años en producción combinando los talentos de más de 250 personas, incluyendo 40 animadores que producieron aproximadamente 330.000 dibujos; hubo 14 secuencias con 1.039 escenas separadas y 750 decorados. Argumento Una pequeña niña que aparentemente ha sido secuestrada y llavada a una isla perdida lanza una botella conteniendo una misteriosa hoja de papel al agua. La botella viaja sin rumbo a través del océano brutalmente golpeada y arrastrada por tormentosas olas marinas, el eco de su inexistente voz retumba sobre las aguas, "¿Quién me salvará..." Cuando la tormenta se calma, la ciudad de Nueva York no está lejos y la botella conteniendo tan importante mensaje llega por fin al puerto donde es encontrada por un grupo de ratones habitantes del lugar. Unos días después en el edificio de las Naciones Unidas muchos representantes humanos comienzan a reunirse, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabe es que unos pisos más abajo, en un sótano donde se encuentran diferentes objetos abandonados, una sociedad paralela también se está reuniendo. Dentro de un viejo maletín de viajes se encuentra la sociedad de ratones "Salvamento Eficaz" que se dedica a rescatar o ayudar a cualquier aquel que pueda estar en pelígro, sea ratón, humano o incluso gato. El presidente de consejo había llamado a todos los delegados de la sociedad por que al parecer alguien había traído la vieja botella encontrada en el puerto. El presidente del consejo explica la situación pero antes de proseguir, les pide a todos que coloquen sus manos sobre el corazón para cantar el himno de tan orgullosa sociedad. Mientras todos cantan, Miss Bianca, delegada de Hungría hace su aparición, su primer encuentro es con Bernardo, el conserje. Nadie le reprocha haber llegado tarde a Miss Bianca, pues ella es una ratoncita muy simpática y bella. Una vez terminada la canción, el presidente de consejo llama a Bernardo, para que suba hasta la cima de la botella y saque el mensaje. Bernardo, usando como escalera a un peine al que le faltan varias púas y saltando el escalón número trece, logra llegar hasta arriba y trata con fuerza de sacar el duro corcho. Después de varios intentos el valiente Bernardo lo consigue y puede sacar el mensaje; lo que hay ahí escrito conmueve a muchos de los delegados: "Para el Orferlinato Morningside, Nueva York: Estoy en un muy grave problema, apresúrense. Auxilio. Penny." Miss Bianca, siendo la más sensible, es la más afectada y sin pensarlo dos veces le ruega al presidente del consejo que por favor le permita ir en busca de la pequeña. Sin embargo, el presidente sí lo piensa dos veces, pues no es propio que una dama vaya sola a un lugar en lo que no se sabría que esperar, la niña había dado tan poca información. Aún así el presidente del consejo le da permiso a Miss Bianca siempre y cuando vaya acompañada; Miss Bianca no tiene objeción y escoje como acompañante al tímido Bernardo, lo que sorprende al presidente. Bernardo, bastante tímidamente accepta la proposición y acompaña a Miss Bianca; en autobús, los pequeños ratones llegan hasta el zoo, en busca del Orfelinato Morningside. Es una noche lloviosa y tras consultar su mapa, Bernardo descubre que localizar el orfelinato será fácil después de dar una vuelta alrededor del zoo, Miss Bianca sin embargo, sugiere atravesarlo. Con una objeción sin importancia, Bernardo sigue a Miss Bianca hasta la entrada del zoo, pero una vez dentro, Miss Bianca sugiere dar media vuelta, pues lo que sigue es un lugar sumamente oscuro. Bernardo, al contrario, sugiere seguir y propone ir delante; Miss Bianca espera unos segundos atrás y de pronto, el rugido de un temible león trae a Bernardo corriendo aterrorizado hacía ella. Bernardo toma a Miss Bianca de la mano y los dos huyen a toda prisa del zoo. Una vez fuera, Bernardo sugiere seguir el plan original de dar la vuelta alrededor del zoo, Miss Bianca esta vez no tiene objeción y los dos siguen su camino hasta el Orfelinato Morningside. El mapa no los había engañado; poco después los dos ratones llegan hasta la puerta de un oscuro edificio del cual solo se vé la luz del vestíbulo. Sobre las dos enormes puertas está escrito en letras grandes, "Orfelinato Morningside". Bernardo y Miss Bianca logran encontrar una ventana abierta y entran en el edificio donde dejan atrás la fría lluvia. En el interior, no se vé ni un alma ni se oye más ruido que el de la lluvia afuera; todos deben de estar durmiendo. Después de explorar la habitación, Bernardo encuentra una caja de cartón donde está escrito el nombre de Penny, sin duda, la caja contiene sus posesiones. Nada extraordinaro, objetos corrientes para una niña pequeña: un diario, un par de zapatos, un peine, pinturas de colorear, un monedero y otros artículos. La niña no está en el orfelinato, pues este planea deshacerse de estas cosas y seguramente no ha sido adoptada o se habría llevado sus cosas. Sin duda, la niña había desaparecido y nadie sabía donde estaba. Los ratones no tuvieron tiempo de analizar más la situación, pues sus susurros habían despertado a un viejo gato y este los había sorprendido; sin pensarlo, los dos ratones corren por sus vidas. Sin embargo, el gato no parece malo y no se le nota ningún interés en hacerles daño; Bernardo cuestiona al gato y este responde: "Sí, yo soy el único que sabe lo que le pasó a Penny, pero ningún humano se molestó en preguntarme a mi." Después, el viejo gato, cuyo nombre era Rufus, les contó sobre la última vez que había visto a la niña. Había sido un día en el que la niña estaba muy baja de espíritus, poco antes había sido día de adopción y ninguna de las parejas visitantes la habían escojido. En lugar, se habían llevado a una niña pelirroja que al parecer, o ella creía, era más bonita. Rufus trató de consolarla y le aseguró que un día una mamá y un papá vendrían al orfelinato a escojerla a ella y a llevársela a su hogar, pero que para ello, tendría que tener fe. Asomados a la ventana, Rufus le contó a Penny sobre la fe que era como un ave azul que se suele ver en el cielo; nadie la podría comprar o tocar, pero que en realidad existía y si la niña la guardaba, sus sueños se harían realidad. Con un poco más de ánimo, Penny le contó a Rufus que no se iría con nadie que no aceptase también a Teddy, su añorado osito de peluche. La niña mostró su agradecimiento ofreciéndole a Rufus unas galletas de miel, y los dos dejaron el dormitorio a buscar su merienda. Esa había sido la última vez que Rufus había visto a Penny y la historia conmovió a sus dos escuchantes que desesperados buscaban una pista más. Rufus les contó sobre la sospechosa mujer que había tratado de ofrecer a la niña un paseo en coche; ella y su amigo eran dueños de una tienda de empeño no lejos del orfelinato. Bernardo y Miss Bianca sabían que habían encontrado una pista definitiva, pero el noble Rufus tenía dudas sobre lo que un par de ratoncitos podrían hacer si en realidad esa mujer se había llevado a la niña. Personajes * Miss Bianca: Ella es la aventurera, pero sofisticada ratoncita quien se ofrece a acceptar la misión de rescatar a la pequeña niña que se cree está en grave peligro. Ella es la delegada de Hungría en la sociedad de Salvamento Eficaz. * Bernardo: El ratón conserje de la sociedad Salvamento Eficaz, Bernardo acompaña a Miss Bianca en su misión de rescatar a Penny. Bernardo no es tan valiente como su compañera; no le gusta volar y es muy supersticioso. * Madame Medusa: Una odiosa propietaria de una tienda de empeño, Madame Medusa no descansará hasta tener en sus manos el Ojo del Diablo, el diamante más grande del mundo. El escondite de Madame Medusa es la Bahía del Diablo, donde viven sus dos feroces cocodrilos. * Penny: Ella es la solitaria huérfana secuestrada de su hogar, el Orfelinato Morningside. Madame Medusa es su secuestradora pues Penny es la persona adecuada, al ser pequeña, que ella necesita para escurrirse dentro del Agujero Negro (una subterránea cueva de piratas) y encontrar el Ojo del Diablo. * El Sr. Snoops: El compinche de Madame Medusa, él también quiere su parte del Ojo del Diablo, y aunque no está completamente de acuerdo con el plan de Madame Medusa, él le seguirá los pasos si eso es lo que hace falta para apoderarse de la preciosa joya. * Brutus y Nerón: Ellos son los dos cocodrilos de Madame Medusa, que guardan el viejo barco y evitan que Penny se pueda escapar. Brutus fue nombrado tras el senador romano que apuñaló a Julio César y Nerón tras el mucho odiado emperador romano Nerón. * Rufus: Un viejo gato, el comforta a Penny cuando esta se siente sola y representa la moral de la historia de "guarda tu fe." * Evinrude: Una libélula que ayuda a los rescatadores sirviendo de motor para su pequeño barco; una hoja. También confían en él para envíar un mensaje a los ayudantes del pantano cuando su ayuda es necesaria. * Orville: Un albatros, él también sirve de transportacción para los rescatadores haciendo de avioneta y llevándolos a través de los cielos. Canciones Las canciones en la película fueron compuestas y escritas por Carol Connors, Ayn Robbins y Sammy Fain. La voz de Shelby Flint fue traída para tres de las canciones en la versión original en inglés mientras que la versión doblada al español trajo la voz de María Medina. La banda sonora fue compuesta por Artie Butler. Por primera voz desde Bambi, las canciones más significantes fueron cantadas por una vez no perteneciente a ninguno de los personajes. * "La jornada/ ¿Quién me salvará?" es "cantada" por la botella. Aunque la botella no es nada más que un ordinario objeto sin vida, la canción está cantada desde su perspectiva después de que Penny la tira al agua. La botella es vista siendo arrastrada por furiosas olas en el océano desesperadamente pidiendo que alguien la rescate, "Perdida sin ayuda estoy..." Shelby Flint, quien cantó la canción fuera de la pantalla a veces recibe el crédito como la voz de "la botella". * "Salvamento Eficaz" es el lema de la organización nacional de rescate cuya misión es rescatar a los necesitados. Los artistas que hicieron las voces de Miss Bianca, Bernardo, el presidente del consejo y los ayudantes del pantano participaron en esta canción. Numerosos y extraños objetos fueron usados como instrumentos musicales, incluyendo un piano de juguete. La canción fue repetida a la memoria de Bernardo y Miss Bianca cuando su fe empezó a desaparecer; el lema de su sociedad animó sus espíritus. * "El ave azul" es el poema que Rufus le recita a Penny tratando de consolarla y de traerle esperanza a su corazón. Aunque de seguido es nombrada como una canción, "El ave azul" es en verdad un poema recitado por John McIntire y Michelle Stacy en la versión original en inglés de la película. * "Mañana un nuevo día será" es una alegre canción colocada a mitad de la película, un descanso de su atmósfera melancólica. En esta canción, las esperanzas de romance de Bernardo y Miss Bianca son cantadas por Shelby Flint en la versión original y por María Medina en la versión doblada al español. La canción fue repetida al final de la película haciéndola acabar con las palabras "tomorrow is another day" ("Mañana es otro día") que también fueron las últimas palabras en la versión original de Lo que el viento se llevó" (1939). * "Un cariño llegará" es la conmovedora canción de cuna cantada a Penny cuando su fe se ha hido casi del todo. Durante la canción, la niña encuentra en el cielo la estrella de la fe de la que le habían hablado y ésta ilumina su oscura prisión y también su cara llorosa. La canción fue nominada para un Oscar en 1978. Durante la producción de la película, se consideró usar la clásica canción de cuna americana "Hush Little Baby" ("Calla, pequeño bebé") en lugar de esta. En la secuencia de esta canción, Bambi y su madre pueden ser vistos desde el balcón, al igual que otros animales también vistos en esa película. *'"¡Ya tiene papá y mamá!"' es cantada por los niños huérfanos al final de la película, celebrando a Penny por su valentía y haber sido adoptada. La canción es una variación de la clásica "Porque es un muchacho excelente". Premios *1978 **Oscar (Academy Awards, Estados Unidos - Nominación) - Mejor Canción "Un Cariño Llegará" *1978 **Golden Screen Award - (Golden Screen, Alemania - Ganadora) *1977 **Special Citation Award - (National Board of Review, Estados Unidos - Ganadora) Animadores en dirección *Frank Thomas (Bernardo, Miss Bianca, Brutus, Nerón, Presidente del consejo, Ellie Mae, Luke y Orville) *Ollie Johnston (Orville, Bernardo, Miss Bianca, Rufus y Penny) *Milt Kahl (Madame Medusa y el Sr. Snoops) *Don Bluth Significancia Los Rescatadores es una película importante en la historia de animación de Disney por varias razones: *Fue la primera película de la compañía que significantemente combinó los talentos del equipo original de escritores y animadores de Walt Disney (Incluyendo sus "Nueve Viejos Hombres") con un nuevo equipo con menos experiencia que el estudio había recogido a finales de los años 70. *''Bernardo y Bianca'' fue también el primer gran éxito del estudio desde El libro de la selva en 1967 y el último hasta La sirenita en 1989, en gran parte debido a que el estudio pasó por etapas financieras difíciles en los años 80 debido al gran fracaso de la película El abismo negro en 1979. Los Rescatadores marcó el fin de la segunda etapa dorada de la compañía que había empezado con La Cenicienta en 1950. *Durante los años 60 y principios de los 70, las películas de la compañía tomaron el género de comedia más que drama. Los Rescatadores marcó el retorno de las películas del género dramático, del que el estudio había sido previamente conocido, como Bambi y Dumbo y fue seguida por otro drama, Tod y Toby en 1981. Los animadores veteranos Ollie Johnston y Frank Thomas dijeron en su página webhttp://www.frankandollie.com/Film Features.html que Los Rescatadores había sido su regreso a una película "con corazón" y también la consideraron su mejor película sin la colaboración y arbitraje de Walt Disney. *El cuento de dos ratoncitos que rescataban a la pequeña Penny recobró el interés por la animación que se le había perdido a la audiencia y a los críticos a lo largo de los años 70. *La película marcó el final de la etapa "peluda" del estudio de los años 60 y 70 trayendo unos bordes en el sistema Xerox más finos que pueden ser apreciados en las últimas escenas donde el propósito monetario de su producción había sido extendido. *''Los Rescatadores'' fue la primera película de animación de Disney que inspiró una secuela, Los Rescatadores en Cangurolandia que fue lanzada en el cine en lugar de directamente a vídeocassette. Desde entonces, El libro de la selva, Peter Pan, Fantasía y Toy Story han recibido secuelas lanzadas de la misma forma (aunque todas, excepto Fantasía 2000, habían sido planeadas para lanzamiendo directo en video) *Edmundo Santos, director de doblajes Disney en México murió tres semanas antes del lanzamiento de la película. Su nieta Tony Assael dobló el personaje de Penny y lloraba cada vez que escuchaba la canción "Un cariño llegará" que su abuelo le había dedicado. Edmundo Santos viajó a Burbank por última vez para asegurarse de que su nieta recibía crédito por su colaboración. *La película ha servido de inspiración para la realización de varios personajes Disney, ejemplo de esto; son los personajes de Madame Medusa y Penny, quienes fueron referencia para la creación de los personajes de Úrsula (La Sirenita) y Jenny (Oliver y su pandilla) respectivamente. *Esta película fue el último proyecto para John Lounsbery, que en una desafortunada coincidencia con la fobia del número 13 de Bernardo, murió el Viernes, 13 de Febrero de 1976. La película también fue la última actuación para el actor Jim Jordan, conocido por sus actuaciones en el programa de radio Fibber McGee. Joe Flynn, que hizo la voz del Sr. Snoops se ahogó en una piscina tras sufrir un ataque al corazón en 1974, tres años antes del lanzamiento de la película. Conceptos abandonados Durante los cuatro años de producción de le película muchos conceptos originales fueron alterados o olvidados, entre ellos: *La sociedad de Salvamento Eficaz originalmente se llamaba la "Sociedad de Ayuda para Prisioneros", al igual que en las novelas de Margery Sharp. También se planeó ponerla en un agujero en cualquier lugar hasta que vino la idea de colocarla en el almacén del edificio de las Naciones Unidas. *Ellie Mae y los ayudantes del pantano llevarían una bandera pequeña que decía "Voluntarios del Pantano". Este detalle fue olvidado ya que esta sería la única vez que servirían como rescatadores. *Algunos de los productores sugerieron que Bernardo y Miss Bianca fuesen casados al final de la película, pero en respeto por Margery Sharp, autora de los libros sobre Los Rescatadores (Que jamás casó a sus protagonistas en los cuentos), esto también fue olvidado. Sin embargo, en la secuela, Miss Bianca acepta la proposición de matrimonio de Bernardo sin persarlo dos veces; algo que disgustó a los fans de la Sra. Sharp. *La isla de Cuba fue considerada como el lugar de acción de la película. La idea cambió a una isla de ficción en el Océano Atlántico. *En una escena, Bernardo, Miss Bianca y Penny están dentro de la cueva de piratas tratando de liberar al Ojo del Diablo de dentro del cráneo de un esqueleto de pirata. Algunos dibujos de diferentes opciones de Ken Anderson mostraban a Miss Bianca tomando fotos de Bernardo y del cráneo dentro de la cueva. *Una escena abandonada incluía a Bernardo y a Miss Bianca entrando en un almacén de la sociedad de Salvamento Eficaz donde encontrarían todo lo que ellos necesitarían en su misión. Ken Anderson hizo varios dibujos de este almacén y todo lo que contenía. *Otra escena que no entró en la película completada fue una en la que Madame Medusa cosía el Ojo del Diablo dentro del vientre de Teddy, el osito de peluche de Penny. Sin embargo, esta escena figuró en varios de los libros publicados para niños contando esta historia. Curiosidades * Basada en los cuentos infantiles de Margery Sharp, en especial: “Los Rescatadores” y “Miss Bianca”. * Estuvo cuatro años en producción combinando los talentos de más de 250 personas, incluyendo cuarenta animadores que produjeron aproximadamente 330.000 dibujos; hubo catorce secuencias con 1.039 escenas separadas y 750 decorados. * Fue la primera película de la compañía que significantemente combinó los talentos del equipo original de escritores y animadores de Walt Disney con un nuevo equipo con menos experiencia que el estudio había recogido a finales de los años 70. * En la versión original a Jeanette Nolan, la voz de Ellie Mae, se le pidió que usara una voz falsa más aguda y chillona para su darle un carácter más fuerte al personaje. *La crítica presenciaba una nueva Edad de Oro de Disney después de que esta película había sido tan grande éxito social y producción. Sin embargo, seguida por los fracasos de The Fox and the Hound (1981) y The Black Cauldron (1985), hoy en día se ata con la Edad de Plata que comenzó con Cinderella en 1950, que automáticamente incluyó a The Aristocats (1970) y Robin Hood (1973). **Esta es la razón por la que The Rescuers mantuvo mucha atención durante la Era Renacentista de la animación Americana y su secuela, The Rescuers Down Under, se convirtió en una de las producciones del Renacimiento de Disney. *Algunas voces, las voces que Disney escogía para sus personajes los moldeaban, por eso, cuando Eva Gabor fue escogida par la voz de Miss Bianca, esta se hizo delegada de Hungría, nacionalidad también de la actriz. *En las novelas de Margery Sharp, Bernardo y Miss Bianca, después de sus varias misiones son dados los títulos de "Señor Secretario" y "Madame Presidente". * Aunque la película fue un grandísimo éxito desde su primera aparición, el estudio no pudo festejar del todo, ya que mucho del dinero ganado se perdió en las desastrosas El abismo negro (1979) y Tarón y el caldero mágico (1985). Al igual que con Mary Poppins, el estudio hubiese enfrentado dificultades enormes de no ser por este gran éxito financiero. * Es la primera película en tener una secuela (Los Rescatadores en Cangurolandia) y única en recibir un puesto en el Canon de los Clásicos Disney. * La sociedad de Salvamento Eficaz originalmente se llamaba la "Sociedad de Ayuda para Prisioneros", al igual que en las novelas de Margery Sharp. También se planeó ponerla en un agujero en cualquier lugar hasta que vino la idea de colocarla en el almacén del edificio de las Naciones Unidas. * Ellie Mae y los ayudantes del pantano debían llevar una bandera pequeña que decía "Voluntarios del Pantano". Este detalle fue olvidado ya que esta sería la única vez que servirían como rescatadores. * Se pensó casar a Miss Bianca y Bernardo al final de película. Pero como la autora de los libros nunca los casó, al final descartaron la idea. Aunque en la secuela, Bernardo le pide matrimonio a Miss Bianca, algo que a los fans de los libros de Margery Sharp les disgustó sobremanera. * Se suprimió la escena en que Madame Medusa cosía el Ojo del Diablo dentro del vientre de Teddy, el osito de peluche de Penny. Sin embargo, esta escena figuró en varios de los libros de colección Disney. * La Isla de Cuba iba a ser el centró de la película pero al final se decantaron por una isla ficticia en medio del Océano Atlántico. * En la versión original norteamericana a Jeanette Nolan, la voz de Ellie Mae, se le pidió que usara una voz falsa más aguda y chillona para darle un carácter más fuerte al personaje. * Evinrude, el nombre de la libélula y no por casualidad, es el nombre de una compañía fabricante de motores. * La película rompió un record por dinero ganado en taquilla en su primer fin de semana de estreno de una película de animación record que mantuvo hasta 1986. * El que Walt Disney Pictures no haya lanzado una edición en DVD con imagen restaurada ha inspirado a algunos fans a tratar de restaurarla ellos mismos. Una versión parcialmente restaurada, con corrección de color avanzada y audio en español puede ser adquirida con programas de compartimiento de archivos como eMule. Una edición estadounidense ha sido rumorada para el 2007, celebrando el 30 aniversario de la película. * Bernardo es muy supersticioso. Temiendo al número 13 en todas las cosas que hace. * Fue la última película cuya dirección del doblaje hispano corrió a cargo de Edmundo Santos, falleció tres semanas antes del lanzamiento de la película. Su nieta Tony Assael dobló el personaje de Penny y lloraba cada vez que escuchaba la canción "Un cariño llegará" que su abuelo le había dedicado. Edmundo Santos viajó a Burbank (Condado de Los Ángeles) por última vez para asegurarse de que su nieta recibía crédito por su colaboración. * Durante 1960 y principios de 1970, las películas de la compañía tomaron mas el género de comedia que drama. Los Rescatadores marcó el retorno a las películas del género dramático, que el estudio había sido previamente conocido, como Bambi y Dumbo y fue seguida por otro drama, Tod y Toby en 1981. * Los animadores veteranos Ollie Johnston y Frank Thomas dijeron que Los Rescatadores había sido su regreso a una película "con corazón" y también la consideraron su mejor película sin la colaboración y arbitraje de Walt Disney. * El cuento de dos ratoncitos que rescataban a la pequeña Penny recobró el interés por la animación que se le había perdido a la audiencia y a los críticos a lo largo de 1970. * La película marcó el final de la etapa "peluda" del estudio de 1960 y 1970 trayendo unos bordes en el sistema Xerox más finos que pueden ser apreciados en las últimas escenas donde el propósito monetario de su producción había sido extendido. * Esta película fue el último proyecto para John Lounsbery, que en una desafortunada coincidencia con la fobia del número 13 de Bernardo, murió el Viernes, 13 de febrero de 1976. La película también fue la última actuación para el actor Jim Jordan, conocido por sus actuaciones en el programa de radio Fibber McGee. Joe Flynn, que hizo la voz del Sr. Snoops se ahogó en una piscina tras sufrir un ataque al corazón en 1974, tres años antes del lanzamiento de la película. * En una escena, Bernardo, Miss Bianca y Penny están dentro de la cueva de piratas tratando de liberar el Ojo del Diablo dentro del cráneo de un esqueleto de pirata. Algunos dibujos de diferentes opciones de Ken Anderson mostraban a Miss Bianca tomando fotos de Bernardo y del cráneo dentro de la cueva. * Una escena abandonada incluía a Bernardo y a Miss Bianca entrando en un almacén de la sociedad de Salvamento Eficaz donde encontrarían todo lo que ellos necesitarían en su misión. Ken Anderson hizo varios dibujos de este almacén y todo lo que contenía. Cameos * Cuando se interpreta la canción Un Cariño Llegará se puede ver en el pantano a Bambi y su madre. * En la sala de la sociedad de Salvamento Eficaz cuelga de la pared un reloj de pulsera de Mickey Mouse. * Jenny, la niña de Oliver y su pandilla (1988), está basada en Penny, principalmente porque en un punto, la película de 1988 podría haber sido una secuela de La película. Existen similitudes entre los dos personajes; ambas residen en New York, ambas muestran afecto hacia los gatos y por supuesto, los nombres similares. * Evinrude, el nombre de la libélula, es la marca de una fábrica motores. Controversia *Mientras Bernardo y Bianca estaban viajando en Orville, al momento de que bajan del techo del edificio, aparece una mujer desnuda. Esto fue eliminado en la versión remasterizada para VHS de los 90's pero se encuentra en la version original Reparto original *Eva Gabor - Miss Bianca *Bob Newhart - Bernardo *Geraldine Page - Madame Medusa *Michelle Stacy - Penny *Joe Flynn - Sr. Snoops *Jim Jordan - Orville *John McIntire - Rufus *Jeanette Nolan - Ellie Mae *Pat Buttram - Lucas *James MacDonald - Evinrude *Bernard Fox - Presidente del Consejo *George Lindsey - Conejo *Larry Clemmons - Abuelo *Dub Taylor - Topo *John Fiedler - Búho *Shelby Flint - Cantante/ Botella *Bill McMillian - Reportero de Televisión Doblaje La versión en español (1977) estuvo dirigida por el mexicano Edmundo Santos. Este doblaje es usado y distribuido en todos los países de habla hispana. *Diana Santos - Miss Bianca *Luis Bayardo - Bernardo *María Santander - Madame Medusa *Tony Assael - Penny *Francisco Colmenero - Sr. Snoops *Guillermo Bianchi - Rufus *Cristina Camargo - Ellie Mae *Arturo Mercado - Presidente del consejo/ Lucas *José Manuel Rosano - Orville *Agustín López Zavala - Reportero de televisión *María Medina - Canciones Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Los Rescatadores (Inglés) * [http://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/cartoon.cgi?film=40&cartoon=The%20Rescuers Los Rescatadores] en Big Cartoon DataBase (Inglés) * Los Rescatadores en Tesoros Ocultos * Mr. Bernard Información detallada sobre la película y su producción. (Inglés) * Información sobre la colaboración de Don Bluth en la película (Inglés) * Los trabajos de Frank Thomas y Ollie Johnston en "frankandollie.com" (Inglés) * Información sobre Los Rescatadores (Conseguido gracias a Wayback Machine) (Inglés) * The Rescuers Petition Petición para una Edición Especial de la película. (Inglés) * Distant Melody Letras de las canciones en Inglés. (Inglés) Galería rescuers_ver1_xlg.jpg rescuers_ver3.jpg 5toRrAa72tmFWFbyIGZuTJBNwDU.jpg the-rescuers-1.jpg rescuers_ver2.jpg the-rescuers.28980.jpg The_Rescuers_-_July_2012.jpg 116936_front.jpg Videografía thumb|center|335 px ar:المنقذون da:Bernard og Bianca en:The Rescuers fr:Les Aventures de Bernard et Bianca it:Le avventure di Bianca e Bernie pl:Bernard i Bianka pt-br:Bernardo e Bianca ro:Salvatorii zh:救難小英雄 Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Category:Películas Categoría:The Rescuers Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Disney Dark Age